


A Little Prayer

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort and Support, Implied Future Makorin, M/M, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, SouHaru Week 2015 Day 5, Supportive Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouHaru Week 2015 Day 5 - Hurt/Comfort and Support</p><p>“Haru, baby, our little boy’s gonna be fine. You know how strong Makoto is.” Haru could hear how Sousuke’s voice broke, but he could also hear the conviction there, and Haru just had to believe, else he’d lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late. I think all my other contributions would be late because of school. I apologize for that.
> 
> Unbeta'd and unedited, all mistakes are my own, so... Sorry???

Watching Makoto on that operating table was probably the most painful thing Haru had to watch. He was only _five years old_ , why did this have to happen to him? Makoto was just a little boy. How was it possible that neither of them thought of taking Makoto to the hospital when he started having fever along with the nausea and the abdominal pains, when Makoto started crying loudly, because he was in so much pain? Haru felt like a horrible parent. Maybe he shouldn’t even be one, if he couldn’t even take care of his own son. Maybe—

 

“Haru.” He heard Sousuke’s soft voice by his ear, as his mate’s strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Haru turned his head to look at his mate, his eyes wide with fear. “Haru, baby, our little boy’s gonna be fine. You know how strong Makoto is.” Haru could hear how Sousuke’s voice broke, but he could also hear the conviction there, and Haru just had to believe, else he’d lose his mind.

 

So Haru stood there, watching as the doctors and the nurses were doing their best to save their baby boy. Hoping, _praying_ , that their brave little boy would be fine. Because Haru knew he would never be okay if their baby didn’t make it. And he knew his mate felt the same, that the idea of losing Makoto, of Makoto _dying_ would kill them both.

 

Sousuke never let him go.

 

After what felt like forever, the doctors and the nurses were obviously finally done. Haru held his breath as Sousuke’s hold on him tightening just a little bit, and Haru knew that Sousuke was afraid of the verdict as well.

 

But then one doctor removed his mask and was wearing the most relieved smile Haru has ever seen, and he can _finally breathe_.

 

Makoto had made. Their baby boy was _okay_.

 

“ _Thank god_.” Haru heard Sousuke say shakily, and he echoed the sentiment in his head. Sousuke squeezed him tighter, as if he was anchoring himself just as much as he was trying to anchor Haru, because their baby boy was fine. _He’s fine. He’s fine he’s fine he’s fine he’s fine_. _Sweet Jesus_ , their baby boy was fine. They would still see that bright smile of his, get to play with him, hug him, kiss him and tuck him in bed, they could still tell him bedtime stories, either about themselves or some prince on a faraway land, they could still see him grow, go to high school, then college and maybe they’ll see him get married, mated to someone he loved—maybe it really was going to be Rin, maybe it won’t but at least _they would get there_.

 

They were finally in a hospital room as Makoto slept on, still unconscious from the drugs they have given him, but it was _okay_ , because their baby boy would wake up and perhaps, he would smile brightly at them, ask them what was wrong and, okay, maybe he and Sousuke would cry and they would try to explain things to him, but that was okay. That could wait. Because their little angel was theirs to keep.


End file.
